1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable terminal device, an application execution method, a program, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In general, a portable terminal device of the type described may include a mobile phone (cell phone), a portable digital assistance, or the like and is often equipped with a communication device communicable with a server through an internet. With this structure, the portable terminal device can download a desirable software program, such as a game program and/or the like, from the server, if the server can deliver software program or programs to each portable terminal device.
Conventionally, disclosure has been made in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-223325 (simply called Reference hereinafter) about a portable terminal device, such as a mobile phone, which can download an application from a server or a program source. Specifically, the download application is stored in a download application storage in Reference. In addition, a menu screen image that is common to both the pre-install and the download applications is displayed on a display unit of the portable terminal device together with keys assigned to the pre-install and the download applications. With this structure, it is possible to distinguish between pre-install applications and download applications by using the common menu screen image on the display unit, together with the respective keys. To this end, a relationship among the download applications, the respective keys, and the menu screen image is stored in a setup value memory portion. Thus, the menu screen image that is common to the install and the download applications is displayed in Reference on the display unit when either one of the download applications is selected by a user.
Each of the download applications might be distinguished from one another by confirming management information that would be displayed on the display unit and that is representative of a name of the download application, it size, and its download date.
However, it becomes difficult to confirm or distinguish each of the download applications from one another by seeing the name, its size, and date alone as the download applications increase in number. Specifically, a user can not often know at a glance how each download application is started.